Rudolph
'''Rudolph & Frosty's Christmas in July Movie '''is an American animated hand drawing musical Christmas in July feature fantasy film, it was a newest film from an old film from long time ago, but it was a newest one, this one will experience the future of a new place, and a new world with new characters, and second, it's another newest one ever. A fourth sequel for a 1998 film Rudolph the red nosed reindeer: the Movie, and it's books that they're been based on. Plot In a summer day, Rudolph & Frosty just met each other again, he introduces Rudolph to meet his children Chilly & Milly, and his wife Crystal, they were all very nice. As they went to the circus, with Phillip Happy the little boy New Year the one that Rudolph just met when he just rescued, as he took them to the circus to meet Penny Loraine the little girl 4th of July, Lillie Loraine the ringmaster who was an old cowgirl, and the young animal children of a pair like, Willie & Nellie the two emperor penguin chicks, Quincy & Kelly the two harp seal pups, and Daniel & Fuschia the two Atlantic walrus calves, who were enjoyed the circus with other Penguins, Seals, and Walruses of a colony. Rudolph just met Slyly & Leonard when they're in the circus with them, Rudolph introduces Slyly & Leonard to meet Frosty and his family. They enjoy the circus, in the circus parade, with Lillie, Penny, the clowns, the acrobats, the jogglers, the motor cyclers, the paraders, and the other animals (the bears, the panda bears, the lions, the giraffes, the zebras, the sea lions, the fur seals, the horses, the camels, the gorillas, the monkeys, the wolves, the toucans, and the elephants), but they have to watch out for Billy Bob dragon, a terrible Chinese light red dragon, he knows what Rudolph is doing in the circus, but he was been punished and apology excepted by Rudolph, and Billy Bob transformed himself back into a Russian violet dragon. as Rudolph saved Christmas in July at once, with a help of Zoey the doe friend of Rudolph's, Big Ben the whale, Billy Bob Dragon's sister Sadie Mae dragon, Jack Frost, and officer Gorman, as they all help Rudolph & Frosty saved Christmas in July and the circus, and they did save the day in peace. Characters Old characters: * Rudolph the red nosed reindeer * Zoey the doe friend * Santa Claus * Mrs Claus * Boone * Doggle * Milo * Comet * Cupid * Dasher * Dancer * Donner * Prancer * Blitzen (cameo) * Mitzi (cameo) * Vixen (cameo) * Mrs Prancer (cameo) * Zoey's parents (cameo) * Stormella (cameo) * Ridley the Adelie penguin butler (cameo) * Stormella's pet Arctic wolves (cameo) * Slyly the Arctic fox * Leonard the polar bear * the sprites of the northern lights * Billy Bob dragon * Big Ben the sperm whale * Phillip Happy the little boy New Year * Ronald & Tommy the two Russian guards (cameo) * Lester, Walter, Homer, Oswald, Doug, Louie, and Wallace the Russian Knights (cameo) * Coltrane & Cynthia the two Carnotaurs * Don Miller the sidekick * Julia * Bell * Noel * Thorn * Jingle * Mingle * A.J New Characters: * Frosty the snowman * Crystal the snowife * Chilly * Milly * Jack Frost * Officer Gorman * Penny Loraine the little girl 4th of July * Lillie Loraine * Willie & Nellie the two emperor penguin chicks * Quincy & Kelly the two harp seal pups * Daniel & Fuschia the two Atlantic walrus calves * Sadie Mae dragon * the demons from the under ground world * the leopard seal * The orcas Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas films Category:Animated Films Category:Songs Category:Musical Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated Musical